cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Summer Time". Plot (Millions of years ago in Webkinz World on a very nice planet called Earth) *Narrator: Since the time of the creation of the universe. We live in a planet called Earth. A world where life grows and animals and creatures live in harmony together. (On Earth, many animals live in small towns as they work together in peace) *Narrator: The animals we known as Webkinz work together in their very stoney days. Time has changed until then. *Lion Caveman: Hoo hoo hoo. *Hippo Caveman: *hit the rock* *Lion Caveman: *roar* *Hippo Caveman: Whoa. That was the biggest roar ever. *Lion Caveman: I'm strong because, I AM A MAN! *Hippo Caveman: Yep. You are the man and you said it. *Spotty Dinosaur: Hey guys, you have you check this out! A new patch of neighbors are coming in! *Lion Caveman: Huh? What? Where? (A group of diamond-like creatures walk in the town of a prehistoric Kinzville) *Corax: Greetings everyone. My name is Corax, the leader of the Diati. We diamond-like yeti monsters are proudly present to have you stay at your greatest town of all-time. Who's with me? *Diati #1: Yeah. *Diati #2: I can't wait to live here. *Bear Caveman Leader: You're going to stay here for a living? *Corax: Yes. Look at this town. There's like big rocks of stacks around here. (In the present day, Kinzville is seen to be a wicked mess after the Lunar Lugbotz war. The penguins of Club Penguin are about to leave and return back to their world.) *Alex: Bambadee, thank you for coming and saving our world. I hope we meet again soon. *Bambadee: You bet my man. I got a lot of things to do back at the island. *Alex: You go take care man. *Bambadee: Alright, we are ready to go. *Gitterpants: Hey, you can't leave without me, *hold to Bambadee's fins* please stay with me. *Bambadee: What? Fine. We're outta here. *Aunt Arctic: Thanks again everyone, i hope we meet again soon. *Ms. Birdy: See you later Aunt Arctic. *Goober: I got the teleporter working. *Jet Pack Guy: So long everyone. (The penguins of Club Penguin Island has been warped back to their worlds) *Ms. Cowoline: Attention everyone. There is a lot of clean up to work on. We must take every broken spaceship out and move them out to the dump. *Jerry: You said it. *Ms. Birdy: Look like we're getting paid. *Cowabelle: So mom, what should we do? *Ms. Cowoline: You guys are suppose to help out on cleaning the whole town. Start helping out. *Cowabelle: Okay. *Sparky: Gotta get cleaning. *Stoogles: Man, that's a lot of trash to pick up. *Ms. Cowoline: So Dr. Quack, how was retirement? *Dr. Quack: Pretty good so far. Look like i found myself a apartment. *Ms. Birdy: How's the apartment? *Dr. Quack: I like it. Even the neighbors were nice to me. *Ms. Birdy: That's nice of you. *Dr. Quack: Yeah. I bet all the people love me back there. *Ms. Cowoline: We miss you as a doctor, how's life going? *Dr. Quack: Just fine. *Ms. Cowoline: I bet all the sick people have been buying medicine for so long and they have to hired doctors for private places since the closure of your clinic. *Dr. Quack: Yeah. That disease was a curse. I have to close down the clinic after all the people got better on flu season. *Jerry: I hate flu season. *Billy: Me too man. I get sick all the time. Even when i get sick on every September. Man, i hate when my stuffy nose peels off to my boogers. (In the grassland where the broken spaceships are on the ground, Nafaria sneak in to one of the ships) *Nafaria: Very well, these stupid animals won't believe all of this since the battle is over. What is that? *discover broken pieces of the Lunar Lugbotz leader spaceship* Ah ha, that what i needed. New power for my wand. *absorb all the power from the broken Lunar Lugbotz leader spaceship* Yes, yes, yes! At last. This is the power i need. And now, one day, i will get revenge on those stupid party animals. *evil laugh* (Back at the beach, Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy are falling asleep on the broken space pod) *Herbert: *sleeping* Kill penguins........kill penguins.......kill penguins.......kill penguins........kill penguins. *Klutzy: *wake up and press the alarm button* *Herbert: Ahh! *Queen Vexa: What is that? *Herbert: I had enough of being trap! *break the glass* *Klutzy: *turn off the alarm button* *Queen Vexa: Herbert, where do you think you're going? *Herbert: Where are the penguins? Where is everyone?! *Queen Vexa: I don't see any spaceships around. *Herbert: What about the penguins? Did they left without me? *Queen Vexa: *sense* Yes. They left without you. *Herbert: Gah! Those morons will pay for this! I hate these penguins so much. This is all Bambadee's fault. I will strike my revenge now. *Queen Vexa: I don't think he's back. I guess we should return to our worlds by now. *Herbert: I can't believe they left without me. *Queen Vexa: I'm sending you back where you came from. *Herbert: For what? I didn't do anything. *Queen Vexa: You and your crab pet are leaving right now. Hocus pocus! *warp Herbert and Klutzy back at Club Penguin Island* Look like i don't need a partner to team up anytime. Now back to my world. *teleport to return to her world* (Back at the Magical Forest, the fairies are returning to their home by the time the Zums are also returning back to the sky to Zumwhere. Nafaria arrive at her tree home with Melanie.) *Nafaria: I'm back. Did you save me some wicked charm candy for me? *Melanie: Oh sure. This is what i made. *Nafaria: Blaghhh! They look green and gross! *Melanie: But i made these all by myself. *Nafaria: Do they look like charm candy to you? Use some candy magic! *Melanie: Okay. I'm sorry about that. *Nafaria: There is something special about this wand. I will use it to destroy every single animal on this planet. *Melanie: Like what does it do? *Nafaria: You'll see. I'll turn this grape into a big one. *use her wand to turn the grape big* *Melanie: Wow. *Nafaria: Ha ha ha. My new magic powers are working, thanks to that spaceship with a bunch of electricity. *Melanie: So what are you doing to do with it? *Nafaria: In the next few months, i will strike my revenge against the animals and nothing will beat against me. *evil laugh* THREE MONTHS LATER JUNE 3, 2016 (On the last day of school at the Kinzville Academy in class) *Ms. Cowoline: It seems that the bell is going to ring. Alex, can you tell me what you are going to do for the summer? *Alex: I can't to go surfing, play at the pool, eat with friends and travel around the world. *Sparky: You're going to travel around the world? *Alex: Yes, what's up with that? *Ms. Cowoline: Very good of you. Sparky, why were you disrupting the class? *Sparky: What the? But i didn't do anything. *Ms. Cowoline: Now can you tell us what are you going to do for the summer? You're the last one of the end of the period. *Sparky: Nah, whatever. I'll just rock and roll in the house. *Ms. Cowoline: You gotta do something. Being inside is not good for you. *Sparky: What? Why? *Cowabelle: Can you at least tell us before the bell ring? *Sparky: Ugh, i'm going to the beach to have some fun. *Ms. Cowoline: That's okay by me. *Sparky: Look like my presentation is finally over. *Ms. Cowoline: Okay guys, this school year is about to be over. See you all next year and school's out. (The bell ring as everyone left the school) *Alex: Oh yeah. Summer vacation finally begins. *Sparky: Thank goodness. Now we can live with our lives for the whole summer. *Nibbles: But you have been rude this lately. *Sparky: What? I didn't do anything. *Alex: Sparky, we have already discussed this a few months ago. *Sparky: Now since we're back to normal, i can't believe we have to go to school again. More work, less fun. *Cowabelle: My mom is going to be watching the campus until the school closes. Mind as well hang out with you guys? *Molly: Um, i gotta go. *Salley: Me too. *Roberta: I have chores to do with my dad. *Sparky: I'm just going to go home for a while and watch some TV. *Alex: I'm going home for now. No hanging out today? *Nibbles: Nah. I have to see my sister by 1pm. Catch you up later on the go. *Alex: See ya Nibbles. *Stoogles: Once again, i'm going to buy some chicken at the WShop. Catcha later party animals. *Alex: Good day to you Stoogles. *Sparky: Let's just go. *Alex: Okay. No more school, the fun begins now. *Sparky: I wonder how the penguins back at Club Penguin Island are doing? (In another dimension at Club Penguin, Roofhowse is riding on the Hydro-Hopper in the ocean with Jangrah, Blizzard, Sydmull and Lorna riding on the boat) *Roofhowse: Woo hoo! This is kinda fun. *Jangrah: Let's move it a little faster. *Blizzard: Yeah, now with more speed! *Roofhowse: This is just like riding on a sled. *Sydmull: Let's bring on the boost. *boost the boat up* *Roofhowse: Oh yeah, hopping like the frogs. (At Club Penguin Island, Smulley and Suneroo are walking around the neighborhood) *Smulley: How was your day? *Suneroo: My day has been great. *Smulley: It's the summer time. The weather is about to go hot. *Suneroo: Hot like when it's hot hot hot. *Smulley: You're getting hot about this. *Suneroo: Wanna go meet Cake and Awesome for a while? *Smulley: Yes. Let's go see Cake and Awesome for sure. *Suneroo: Alright, here we go. (Cake and Awesome were at the pool in their backyard) *Cake: Fresh out of the beaches. *Awesome: I feel like a fish. *Cake: Just like going under the sea. *Awesome: I wish the mermaids are real. *Cake: Me too. They have these mermaid costumes at the gift shop that looked like actual mermaids to me. *Awesome: I'm just getting the hang of it. *Smulley: *came from the yard fence* Oh hey guys. *Cake: Awesome, did you leave the fence door open? *Awesome: Nah, everyone can come in just for fun. *Smulley: Wow, you're having a actual pool party. MORE TO COME Next: Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers